Conventional pedal assemblies are used as an interface between an operator and a vehicle so that the vehicle can be operated by pedal controls. These controls are typically in the form of a pedal assembly comprising a service brake, parking brake and in some cases an accelerator (or throttle control). Power can be supplied to the vehicle by an electric motor or internal combustion engine. Conventional pedal assemblies contain a large number of components, and are time consuming to assemble. Conventional pedal assemblies can be relatively complex and include multiple pivot points, linkages, springs, pawls, ratchets, among other components.
Adjustable pedal assemblies are known in this art. Examples of conventional adjustable pedal assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,643,525; 4,875,385; 5,078,024; 5,233,882; 5,460,061; 5,964,125; and 5,697,260; the disclosure of each of which is hereby incorporated by reference. It is also known in this art to employ an electronic engine control by operation of an electronic throttle pedal. Examples electronic throttle controls are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,944,269; 4,958,607; 4,976,166; 5,408,899; and 5,241,936; the disclosure of each of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
There is a need in this art for an adjustable pedal assembly having a relatively low number of parts, ease of fabrication, travel limit controls, that is floor mountable and can be installed by original equipment manufacturers or retrofit onto existing vehicles.